


Floating

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: After care, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: During a play session you reach subspace and Chris has to perform after care on you when all you want is to keep going.





	Floating

You ache.  That was the only word for it.  Chris had bound you to a frame, stuck a bullet vibe against your clit and just walked off.  Your shoulders were burning.  They hurt when you tried to take the pressure off them and stand more upright.  They hurt when you used them to hold up your weight.

That was bad, but what was worse was the constant buzz against your clit.  Not enough to get you off by itself.  Too much to ignore.  You were wet, swollen and you ache.

Chris stepped back into the room.  He’s wearing the remnants of the tux he had on when you went out tonight.  He’s already shed his black jacket.  His collar is open and the bow tie hangs loose around his neck. You, however, are completely naked except the black lace panties that are currently soaked through and black slingback pumps.

His eyes slide up and down your body and he licks his lips as he rolls the sleeves of his shirt up.  “Don’t tell me you’re done already?”  He growls.

“Fuck you.”  You croak.  Inciting him at this point may not be the best idea you’ve ever had, but the mere thought of the potential outcomes sends a shudder through you.

Chris calmly walks towards you picking up a leather strap from the table, he steps behind you and brings it down across your ass.  It hits both cheeks beautifully evenly.  Right across the middle.  The strike is meant to shock you more than cause pain.  Though there is pain.  An immediate sting blossoms on your skin, followed by a deep burn.  You clench your teeth in an attempt to not cry out but you can’t stop the sound completely.  A muffled cry gets caught in your throat.

“Not going to play nice today, little girl?”  Chris growls, his mouth hovering over your ear.  His breath is hot yet for some reason it makes you shiver.

“Fuck.  You.”  You spit.

He steps back and strikes you again with the strap.  This time he does intend on hurting you.  He hits the line right where your ass meets your thighs.  When the strap makes contact it feels like he actually cut you open.  You can’t stifle it at all this time, you cry out and tears prick the corner of your eyes.  The vibe continues to buzz against your clit and your body is having a hard time interpreting the input.  As the burn spreads over your skin it elevates that heavy heat that’s swirling in your gut.  Your legs begin to tremble and you groan.

He casually walks away from you tapping the strap on his thigh.  He picks up the ball gag and strolls back over to you.  “Mouthy little bitches get gagged.”  He growls, moving behind you.  His fingers trail over your skin.  “You remember your signal?”

You swallow and try to bring yourself away from your impending orgasm to answer him.  “Y-yes.”  You stutter.

“Show me.”

You open and close your fists.

“Good girl.”  He purrs and offers you the gag.  You open your mouth and bite down on the ball.  He buckles the straps behind your head.  Saliva pools in your mouth almost immediately.

Chris reaches into your panties and removes the bullet vibe, turning it off.  You exhale sharply through your nose.   The brief respite a relief to your over-stimulated nerves.

He kisses the side of your neck and returns to his table of goodies again.  He trails his fingers over each item.  Paddles and floggers and crops.  Pegs and vibrators.  He settles on the nipple clamps.  They are stainless steel and teardrop shaped.  Your breasts ache just looking at them.

He approaches you and delicately teases his fingers over your breasts.  Circling your areolae with his fingertips.  You close your eyes and enjoy the gentle teasing, knowing it will end soon.  His mouth goes to one breast licking and teasing your nipple with his tongue.  When it hardens he moves to the other breast repeating the process.

His gentle teasing ends abruptly and painfully.  Chris pinches your nipple and pulls it out before attaching the clamp.  The pain is intense.  The pinch is nothing compared to the throbbing that follows it.  You groan, it comes out gargled and drool runs from the corner from your mouth.  You screw your face up, knowing what’s about to come is worse.  He lets the metal weight go and it drops, pulling on your nipple and spreading the throb through the rest of your breast.

He repeats the process on your other breast and you start to whimper.

“Oh, my poor little princess.”  Chris coos, stroking your chin.  You look up into his eyes.  Focusing on the blue and the way his eyelashes fan out over his cheek when he blinks.  Anything to get your mind off the aching throb in your shoulders and breasts.

He moves his face up to yours, so you’re cheek to cheek.  His beard tickles your skin and when he speaks his breath teases you.  “Don’t worry, baby girl.  I’m going to get you off now.  Won’t that be fun?”

You squirm.  Those words do not bode well for you.

He picks up the bulbous magic wand vibe and a clear Pyrex dildo meant for hitting the g-spot.  You’re definitely going to come now.  The only question was how long it would take before he lets you stop.

He kneels in front of you, yanks your panties down and presses the wand to your clit before turning it on.  The noise from the toy fills the room and it sends an intense buzz through you.  Your clitoris is already so engorged and sensitive that it barely takes any time at all before the first of your orgasms hits you.  Your cry is caught by the ball gag and the weights hanging from your nipples sway from side to side reminding you of their painful presence as you body quakes from your climax.

Chris does not ease off with the vibrator and on the tail of your first orgasm comes a second and a third.  You lose count, and your body sags against your bondage as you come again and again.  You tremble and you’d be begging him to stop if you could actually form words.  Chris keeps a close eye on you though.  Watching for the signal that you need to stop.   Or for a sign that you might need to and you’re being petulant about safewording.

Eventually, he pushes the dildo inside of your cunt and drags it again and again over your g-spot.  Endorphins flood your body and you come loudly, this time with every single part of you.  You gush over him.

He pulls the vibes away, turning the magic wand off.  “Good girl.  Look at you.”  He purrs.

You feel light headed and your eyes take a moment to focus.  Chris walks back over to the table and this time returns with a flogger.  “You want this, my good girl?”

You nod, even though you know it will hurt so much.  You need it.  You want the adrenalin rush that it will cause.  You want the pain.

He steps up behind you and the flogger strikes your back.  The sting is sudden and intense but you don’t have a chance to savor it because he hits you again.  And again.  Over and over.  Each strike hitting you in the same place.  Your back feels like it’s on fire.  Your body aches but you’re still feeling that endorphin high from your orgasm.  You feel torn in two.  There doesn’t seem any way for your system to process these mixed singles.  Then it happens.

Your body floods with adrenaline and you disconnect.  You’ve reached subspace.  You no longer feel pain at all.  It feels like you’ve taken strong painkillers and been drinking only without that low-level nausea you get.  There is no pain and your mind feels foggy and like it’s floating somewhere above you.

Your body sags in the frame and Chris steps in front of you.  You can’t focus on him and he tilts your chin up to face him.

“You okay there, babe?”  He asks.

You nod and moan.  He unfastens the ball gag and wipes your chin.  You go to ask him to keep going.  You want more, harder.  This feeling is like nothing else and you want more of it.  You want it to never end.  When you open your mouth the sound that comes out is an incoherent babble.

“Alright, sweetheart.  You’ve done so well.  I’m so proud of you, but we’re done now.”  He soothes.

“No…”  You whine.

“I know, baby girl.  It’s nice isn’t it?”  He says, dropping the ball gag to the floor and wrapping his arm around your waist and propping you up.

“Mm-hmm…”  You hum, as he starts unfastening the straps that hold you in place.  

When the last strap is free you sag against him and he scoops you up in his arms.  You snuggle against his broad chest and trace your fingers over his lips.

You try to speak again, to tell him you love him and that you don’t want to finish your game.  Once again you can’t seem to get your brain and your mouth to communicate.  You sound like a baby trying to learn to talk.

Chris laughs and kisses you on the forehead.  “Oh, babe.  You’re on mars at the moment, aren’t you?”

He steps up onto the bed and positions himself against the headboard with you lying against him between his legs.  He starts kneading your breasts to even out the blood flow before removing the clamps.  He unfastens the first clamp.  An action that would normally be more painful than having it put on in the first place.  With the high you’re experiencing it feels nothing but good.  Your head buzzes and you moan loudly.

You start kissing along his jaw your fingers trailing over his chest.  “Chris?”  You breathe.

Chris chuckles, as he continues to rub the breast that still has a clamp attached.  “Oh she can speak again.  What’s up, sweetheart?”

“I wanna suck your dick.”

“Let me get this off first.   I need to look after your back too, or you’re going to be very sore tomorrow.”  He said softly, kissing you on the top of your head.

You grab the clamp and pull it free.  Chris winces, expecting tears because normally that’s what you’d give him.  Instead you sigh and let your head fall back against his shoulder.

“Jesus Christ, babe.”  Chris laughs squeezing your breast.  “Having a good time there?”

“Mm… I feel so good.  I wanna keep going.  Please?”  You plead.

Chris shakes his head.  “Winding down now, princess.  Just enjoy the high and let me take care of you.”

“Please, Chris.  Please can I suck your dick.”  You plead.

“Honey…”  Chris sighs.

“Please.  I just really want to.”  You beg.  “I just wanna get you off too.”

He shakes his head, laughing.  “Fine, but after you’re letting me do something about your back.”

You crawl down the bed and slip onto the floor.  You open your mouth and look up at him.

“Ah fuck.”  Chris groans.  “The things you do to me.”

He unfastens his fly and drops his pants.  He’s already hard.  He has been for a long time.  The play session turns him on just as much as you but unlike you, he never got the relief.

You run your tongue up the length of his cock, swirling it over the head before plunging your mouth down over it.  You move up and down rapidly, taking him further and further down your throat.  Sucking and licking.  Massaging your tongue around his girth.

Chris makes a soft mewling sound and his breath starts to shallow.  You push him deep down your throat and hold him there, cutting off your airflow.  The lack of oxygen adding to your high.

“Uh… fuck.”  Chris moans.  You pull back sucking hard along his length and he falls from your mouth with a graphic, wet pop.

He grabs your hair and start pumping his shaft.  You open your mouth and he grunts before spilling over your face in thick bursts.

He reaches behind him and grabs a tissue from the side table and gently wipes your face clean.  You start to giggle and he laughs and shakes his head.

“Come on, space cadet.  Go lie down so I can sort you out.”

You lie face down on the mattress and start rubbing your face on the soft quilt as you wait for Chris to go and get the lotion and antiseptic.  When Chris returns your humming tunelessly to yourself.  He climbs up next to you and kisses you on the shoulder.

“How are you doing, baby?”  He asks, as he dabs the antiseptic over a welt on your back.

Normally that would hurt.  It still does, but it feels far away and unimportant to you in your little place of bliss.  “I love you, Chris.”  You sigh.

“I love you too.”  Her replies.  “Do you need anything?”

“I’m hungry.”

He finishes with the antiseptic and starts up with the aloe.  His large hands working the stiffness out of your shoulders.  You moan and wiggle into the mattress.  “I can get you food.  What do you want?”

“Cake.  Oh Chris.  Chris, you should make cake.  Chocolate cake with ganache.”  You babble.

“I don’t know how to make ganache.”  He laughs.

You try to squirm up the bed in the direction of your phone.  “I’ll see.  Oh man.  It would be so good.”

Chris grabs your legs, pulling you back down towards him.  He lies down on top of you, kissing your cheek.  “You’re the worst.”

You giggle, wriggling under him.  “I don’t feel the worst.”

“How do you feel?”  He asks, peppering kisses along your neck.

“Hungry… Chris…”  You drag the s of Chris out so it’s a long hiss sound.  “I think I need to rest my eyes.”

Chris chuckles again and rolls off you.  “Come here, tripper.”  He says patting his chest.  You scramble up to him and put your head on his chest.  He starts stroking your hair and singing to you.  You float off to sleep feeling light and content.


End file.
